1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to safety articles and, more particularly, is concerned with a guard for protecting against injuries suffered as the result of falling onto the edge of a hearth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
People of all ages are susceptible to bumps, bruises, cuts, and scrapes of various degrees, often the result of some sort of fall. Children are particularly susceptible. If the fall is onto an edged surface, the injury can be severe. A raised hearth, which is a raised refractory floor situated in front of a fireplace, exhibits such an edged surface.
The applicants are aware of the following U. S. Patents concerning safety articles related to fireplaces or used to protect against the dangers of falling onto an edged surface.
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Issue Date Inventor Title ______________________________________ 640,700 01/02/00 Reece FENDER 2,430,241 11/04/47 Nicholas COMBINATION OF TELEPHONE STAND, CHAIR, AND SCREEN 4,117,782 10/03/78 Cahill GUARD FOR PREVENTING HUMAN INJURIES ON IMPACT WITH FURNISHINGS 4,153,230 05/08/78 Giacin BABY BUMPERS 4,416,251 11/22/83 Rachels, Sr. THERMOSHIELD 4,527,540 07/09/85 Ryan, et al. CHILDREN'S SAFETY SHIELD FOR APPLIANCES ______________________________________
Reece and Nicholas are relevant only in the sense that they teach mechanisms for anchoring against an upright support, Reece being used in connection with a fireplace. Rachels, Sr., and Ryan, et al., are only remotely relevant in that they both have mechanisms for protecting against heat-related dangers. Otherwise, each of those four inventions are dissimilar to the present invention both functionally and structurally.
Cahill and Giacin both relate to protection of persons, particularly the young, against the dangers of sharp-edged objects. They are directed toward furniture guards. The structure of the hearth guard is different from what is taught by these two patents.
Applicants are also aware that crib liners--which are foam pads tied to the upright bars of baby cribs to protect the child against bumps--have been in use for many years.
Applicants are unaware of any prior art that accomplishes the objects of the present invention. Consequently, a need exists for a safety article which will result in decreased injuries suffered as the result of falling onto the edge of a hearth.